Typically, fasteners are utilized to attach two or more members (hereinafter referred to as “members”), such as panels (for example, hardboard panels), and the like. Suitable examples of the fasteners used for attaching the members include, but are not limited to, nuts and bolts, rivets and push-pins. However, it has been observed that use of such conventional fasteners is associated with one or more limitations. For example, screwing the nuts and bolts together is time consuming, and requires the use of tools, such as wrenches, for such screwing. Similarly, fastening of the rivets also requires the use of tools, such as hammers and mallets. However, the use of such tools may lead to formation of scratches and/or dents on surfaces of the members. Further, materials used for manufacturing the nuts and bolts and the rivets may undergo rusting, which may be caused by the action of oxygen and moisture, over a period of time.
As described above, the push-pins have also been utilized to attach the members. Specifically, a conventional push-pin is pushed in through-openings that are configured on the respective members, in order to retain the members together. More specifically, the conventional push-pin includes one or more sets of fins configured along a length of a shank of the conventional push-pin. Upon insertion of the shank within the through-openings, the fins configured thereon deflect, and then spring back to rest around a periphery of a through-opening of the through-openings to create a back pressure for joining the members. The back pressure around the periphery of the through-opening prevents the conventional push-pin from being extracted from the through-openings, thereby preventing separation of the members.
However, edges of the through-openings are generally rough and may include burrs, which during the insertion of the conventional push-pin, tend to shear material away from surfaces of the fins. Shearing of the material from the surfaces of the fins results in creation of a reduced back pressure, which may cause premature failure of the conventional push-pins to securely hold the members together. Further, over a period of time, conventional push-pins may weaken and lose an ability thereof to securely hold the members together.
In addition, use of such conventional push-pins limits in facilitating a proper positioning thereof in the through-openings of the members, thereby resulting in improper fixing of the conventional push-pins in the through-openings. Such a drawback associated with the use of the conventional push-pins results in a weak attachment between the members.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a fastener that is capable of attaching at least two members, and exerting sufficiently high back pressure for securely holding the at least two members together. Further, there exists a need for a fastener, which is capable of being positioned properly and firmly onto at least two members.